narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kū Morimoto
Kū Morimoto (空 森本, Morimoto Kū) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. After the loss of her mother, Kū finds herself battling her other personality after the trauma of being experimented on by Keiko Morimoto, the same parent she's grieving, who forced the artificial "Void" chakra to replace her previous air, water, fire, earth and Yang chakra by combining them all. However, after being supported by her friends through her rough times, Kū gets over it and finds herself fighting to protect her loved ones in Konoha. Background Kū is the only child of Hiyama Morimoto and the deceased Keiko Morimoto. The two split after Keiko's obsession with proving the truth of Void chakra began to draw the two apart, causing Hiyama to leave in the middle of the night, reluctantly abandoning Kū with Keiko. Unlike her friend, Sakura Haruno, Kū's childhood was filled with tragedy. Lacking a childhood due to constantly taking care of Keiko, even at the age of 8. Kū is eventually kidnapped by Keiko and is taken to her secret laboratory, where she goes through a torturously long process of her chakra being mutated into Void chakra by her own mother, throughout which she is also berated for being "selfish". After reaching the age of 12, Kū has gained another personality (referred to as Kū-oni), as she began to suffer from Multiple Personality Disorder in times of immense stress. Keiko had abandoned Kū in the laboratory while showing her research to the world, stating that "leaving 'home' would be extremely rude.", though she eventually stumbles out and grows attached to Takigakure, where she is unfortunately bullied due to her lack of power meaning she is believed to be useless in protecting the village. Kū, finally 12, had been attempting to re-take the entrance exam into the school when a group of bullies accidentally pushed her into the Takigakure Waterfall, where she is taken out of the village zone from the water leading her. Kū then awakens in a bag, and is unmasked by Hiruzen Sarutobi, who reveals that they are taking her to Konohagakure to treat her and question her about her origins, which she reluctantly agrees to. Personality Kū, at first, appears to be a quiet, negative girl who is blinded by her desire to be strong, not caring about what she has to do to, or about her own safety because of her dream. Often avoided and ignored due to her stand-offish nature, Kū has barely ever interacted with others, and as such, only acts cold and cruel due to her awkwardness. While shy and timid, this doesn't make Kū weaker at all, evident by her second personality, Kū-oni, acting as the opposite to Kū's normally-embarrassed ways by being loud and hotheaded, is an extremely powerful fighter--stronger than the ordinary Kū. Appearance In the beginning of the series, Kū sports an even-messier maroon bob, curling at the ends and reaching her pale chin. Her eyes are pale and dusty-violet-colored, with prominent dark circles/eye bags. Her gear when within Takigakure consisted of a grey mesh armour vest with a dark-grey collar, going over a light-blue dress with dark blue sleeves, one torn from her mother, the same arm being covered by a long dark-grey mesh glove, hiding a long, pale scar from the experimentation. She also wears dark blue under-shorts and short white sleeves with dark blue ninja sandals. After getting used to Konohagakure, Kū's hair grows and is shown to be less messy, also wearing a sleeveless, pale yellow vest with dark yellow lining and a dark grey-lined mesh armour t-shirt with the same dark grey sleeves. Category:DRAFT